As one of methods of manufacturing an organic light emitting element, pattern fabrication method using thermal transfer has been disclosed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2). In the thermal transfer method of the related art, in general, it is necessary to perform transfer three times that is the same number as the number of light emitting colors to form three-color of red, green, and blue organic light emitting elements. The same is applied to a case adopting a common layer for part of organic layers (for example, refer to Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-167684    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-216957    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-235742